


I Will Not Hold It In

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, I also love me some bandi, M/M, and healthy friendships, established relationship tyrus, i love them sm, okay listen I wrote tyrus Really Cute in this, so… here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Buffy tells TJ and Cyrus about her crush.





	I Will Not Hold It In

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my kitchen we have bandi and tyrus
> 
> also!! this is the 20th andi mack fic I have uploaded to ao3!! that might not seem like a lot to some of you, but I'm pretty proud. :^) here's to 20 more!
> 
> also also!! the title of this fic comes from the song hold it in by jukebox the ghost. obviously parts of that song don't apply to the characters in andi mack or this fic specifically but I do have a few references to it within it so !! if you've heard the song before you'll probably get them (ash if you're reading this—and you probably are—you will for sure catch them)
> 
> anyways, enjoy!!

“That makes five points for Team Driscoll while Team Kippen is stagnant with three points,” Cyrus narrated after Buffy made another score in ping-pong. “And the announcer suddenly regrets having so much faith in his boyfriend.”

“Hey announcer,” TJ teased him as he served. “I’d be scoring better if your commentary wasn’t so distracting.”

“Annoyingly distracting, right?” Buffy hit the ball back with her paddle.

TJ whacked the ball back at her, effectively earning a fourth point. “The opposite, actually.”

“That’s four for Team Kippen and my faith has been restored,” Cyrus said, initiating a bro-hug that turned into a cheek kiss. Buffy rolled her eyes at them—they did that after _every_ point TJ made.

“That’s good enough for me. Call it a game?” TJ asked her.

“Sure,” she shrugged. “But you guys are just salty that you can’t win and play each other.”

“That’s not true,” TJ said. “I still enjoy beating you.”

“Too bad you never can,” she sassed. “Maybe you would’ve done better if Cyrus had thrown up one of his signs for you.”

“I know you’re making fun of us, but those signs are encouraging and adorable,” TJ defended his boyfriend.

Buffy opening her mouth to tease them some more, but was distracted by Cyrus scribbling in the notebook he had to keep the match score.

“Here.” He lifted it up to reveal a small _GO TJ_ with a heart written in the blue ink from his pen.

“Definitely not your best work,” Buffy said.

“It’s amazing,” TJ gently took the notebook from him. “Can I keep this one?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” she groaned, walking away from them. “You guys are super gross.”

“Do you think you’d be less cynical if we could go on double dates?” Cyrus followed her.

“First of all,” she turned around. “You know that wouldn’t work.”

“And second of all?” TJ appeared next to Cyrus like he always does.

“Second of all,” she sat down on the coffee table. “Mr. Matchmaker over here is not allowed to meddle in my romances.”

“My step-dad just got this coffee table, come on,” Cyrus complained as he shoved her knee with his hand. “Also, I deserve the right to meddle. You basically pushed me and TJ together.”

“And I regret it every day,” she joked, knowing that finally getting together was one of the best things to ever happen to them.

“ _Buffy_ ,” Cyrus whined. “What about Marty?”

“Marty and I are just friends,” she huffed.

He crossed his arms. “Well, until you find a new friend that’s my only suggestion.”

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Both of the boys seemed to take notice.

“Unless…” TJ looked at Cyrus.

“It’s an old friend,” he completed the sentence. “But who?”

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” she put her hands up in the air. “We’re not discussing this.”

“Come on!” Cyrus pouted. “We’re crush buddies, remember?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. She doesn’t quite remember agreeing to that.

“You can trust us,” TJ added. “But you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

“But if you _did_ want to—”

“It’s okay if you don’t.”

“But again if you _did_ —”

“Cyrus.”

“What? I’m just talking about a hypothetical here.”

“Alright!” Buffy conceded. “I’ll tell you literally anything if you guys just stop talking.”

Cyrus put his hand under his chin as if he were imitating a detective. “Proceed.”

She doesn’t know what to say next, or _how_ to say it. Especially to Cyrus.

_Oh my god_ , she thought, _if I tell him, he’ll tell her, and then she’ll know I like her._

She shook herself slightly, letting that panicked thought fall far away from her head. There’s no way Cyrus would ever do that to her—or to anyone.

“I… do have a crush on someone,” she admitted. “Someone we all know.”

The boys looked at each other with equally oblivious expressions.

“Someone we know very well,” she continued, hoping that they’d catch on.

“Jo—”

“Don’t say Jonah,” Buffy cut TJ off.

“Alright, jeez,” he said.

“Any more guesses?” she prompted with a nervous laugh, sure that they would get it by now.

“I’m drawing a blank over here,” Cyrus said.

“Me too,” TJ agreed. “I don’t even know many of your friends that well.”

Boys, she shook her head. Of course they haven’t gotten it.

“It’s—” she started. The next few words of this sentence would feel like jumping into cold water, so she took a deep breath and held it in. “It’s Andi. I like Andi.”

The two boys standing in front of her seemed dumbstruck for a moment, then TJ nodded to himself. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Cyrus said, still dumbstruck. “My best friend has a crush on my best friend. How did that happen?”

“I’m just as confused as you are. I was walking her home from school one day when she laughed at something I said but it felt… Different,” she explained. “Then I started noticing how much I loved her laugh, each ridiculous version of it. Then I noticed that she crinkles her nose when she talks and grabs my hand when she’s excited and smells like lemon mixed with magnolias.”

“But what about Marty?” Cyrus asked as both of the boys raised an eyebrow.

“He smells like potato wedges and dollar store confetti,” she mumbled.

“Ah yes, the smell of boys,” Cyrus wrapped his arm around TJ. “Can’t help but love ’em, right?”

She shrugged. “Some people can.”

“Like you?” TJ asked. It was clear by his curious tone and soft expression that he wasn’t trying to label her, simply asking how she felt. But she still felt like it was more of a pressing statement than a question—something she had never really talked about to herself.

She never had a crush on anyone at all until Andi. Marty was her friend but everyone always insisted that they were something more, then _he_ did. Walker was just an unhappy accident that she bonded with one summer over having military parents. They never actually dated but everyone assumed that they did, or that they were at least something. But she never felt that way.

“Like…” she hesitates, taking another deep breath and holding it in. “Like me.”

TJ put his hand on her shoulder. “Okay.”

“You already know we love you,” Cyrus reached his free hand down to grab hers. “And so does Andi, no matter what.”

“Yeah, I know,” she carefully released the breath. “Thanks for listening to me.”

“Of course,” Cyrus leaned down to envelop her in one of his squishy hugs. “I’m proud of you for being so open.”

“We know that can be hard,” TJ added, clapping her shoulder. “Especially for you.”

“Very funny.” She shoved his hand away before breaking apart the hug.

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” he shrugged. “Is it working?”

She let out an exasperated sigh. “…Yes.”

“Then my job here is done,” he started making his way to the staircase. “Now we should head up for dinner. Cyrus’ mom is making pancakes!”

Cyrus looked at Buffy as his boyfriend hopped up the steps. “How did he know that? _I_ didn’t even know that.”

“Who cares? We’re getting pancakes,” Buffy said.

“Good point,” he outstretched his arm. “Shall we?”

She stood up and linked their arms together. “Of course.”

As the pair walked up the steps, Buffy thought about what an amazing support system she had around her—even within TJ, one of the most unlikely sources.

“TJ!” Cyrus called out to him as they came upstairs. “You better save some for us!”

TJ hid a plate behind his back. “No promises.”

“I swear…” Cyrus trailed off as he jogged over, immediately trying to tickle him into giving his plate up.

Buffy smiled at their antics. This was just one of the many that they shared since they started dating—and even before that.

_Before_ , Buffy remembered what that was like. Not being able to comfortably be friends for so long to developing some agonizing slow burn that had its setbacks. Despite all of that, every single little thing they went through, they’re here. They’re okay.

Like always, she thought about Andi. They’ve been friends since they were kids and have had their setbacks too. Is this where the burning starts? The slow movement towards anything remotely romantic? She watched both Cyrus _and_ TJ cry over each other. They were in such vulnerable places as they waited for something to finally happen between them and Buffy is terrified of finding herself there too.

She looked over at them again as they play fought themselves into the living room.

_They’re here._

TJ shoved a pancake into a giggling Cyrus’ mouth before kissing him on the forehead, signaling a truce.

_They’re okay._

How far they’ve come together is evident in every interaction they have, anyone could tell that. And Buffy has come so far as an individual—part of which is because of Andi. She knew she wouldn’t be herself without her. They complete each other in a way no one could describe.

So no matter what dumb and love-induced decisions Buffy would make or awkward conversations they’ll have in the future, they’ll end up on the other side. They’ll be okay too, she could promise herself that.


End file.
